when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Carlos Ramon
"Holy shoot. He's a joker... a pun-making guy, like Luan Loud from the Empire of the Rising Sun. At least he's far more better than Luan Loud, right? I may not get it after all. Make a joke and pun like the one and only Carlos Ramon, and you'll have your name called out by everyone else. Funny, isn't it? I guess you'll like him still. Always." --Su Ji-Hoon, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Carlos Ramon is a fictional character on the animated children's series The Magic School Bus. He was voiced by Daniel DeSanto in the original TV series version of The Magic School Bus and by Leke Maceda-Rustecki in The Magic School Bus Rides Again. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he serves as a sniper of Team Magic School Bus, and it was revealed that he is truly in love with Dorothy Ann Rourke. He would wield a MacMillan TAC-50, a Mk 12 Special Purpose Rifle, a M24 Sniper Weapon System, a Brown Bess, an SPAS-12, a Lee-Enfield a pair of Ember Frizzles, Beretta 92, and a combat knife. If Leke Maceda-Rustecki hits puberty, there should be a replacement to voice him in a Korean drama version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. Background Carlos is the class clown who is always known for making a pun or joke about the situation they are in. He is a hands-on learner, preferring to invent different devices rather than learn from a book, making him something of a foil to Dorothy Ann. He tends to tell bad jokes and puns, which causes the class to groan "Carlos!" in annoyance. Appearance Carlos wears a yellow T-shirt, a blue hooded sweater, red trousers and black and dark blue Converse sneakers. His signature colors are blue and red. In the new series of The Magic School Bus, The Magic School Bus Rides Again, Carlos' hair is a dark brown and has brown eyes, and the colors of his hoodie and trousers are swapped, and he wears navy sneakers. His new signature colors are red and yellow. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he now wears a Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform (MCCUU) with a red-and-yellow camouflage. He also wears a Lightweight Helmet. Underneath the blouse, he has a light red crew-neck T-shirt. He add sunglasses to his military uniform. Storyline Season One (The Magic School Bus) Carlos unintentionally drives Phoebe to start her own activist group called Students Against Desert Scarcity in "All Dried Up" after he goes on about how any animals in the desert would be suffering in the heat and from a lack of food and water. He tries to convince her through the whole trip that the animals are doing fine without her, but it's not until after a flood that she realizes he was right. In a The Magic School Bus episode, "In the Haunted House," he builds an instrument for the class' concert at the Sound Museum, but unfortunately, it sounds "ploopy." Once he figures out what's making it sound that way, he makes it sound right. He leads the rest of the class in baking a cake for Ms. Frizzle in another The Magical School Bus episode, "Gets Ready, Set, Dough." He and Phoebe butt heads once again, somewhat, in another The Magic School Bus episode, "Goes to Seed." He's irritated with her for not having a plant in her class garden plot, as they're supposed to get their photo taken to be on the cover of Plant It! magazine (and "get famous"). He is also irritated with her for being embarrassed about being seen by her old teacher Mr. Seedplot. Season Two (The Magic School Bus) Upon hearing that there's a new island that had yet to be discovered, Carlos and Dorothy Ann race to see who can discover it first ("Blows Its Top"). He's convinced in "The Busasaurus" that dinosaurs are "the biggest and meanest animals that ever lived!" He'd love to see the "fighting and slaughtering," but he changes his tune when Arnold and Phoebe are missing, now paranoid that "the dinos did them in!" His brother, Mikey, makes his first appearance in "Getting Energized" when he calls him to help the class get their ride at the fair to work. Season Three (The Magic School Bus) Carlos reveals he has arachnophobia in a The Magic School Bus episode, "Spins a Web," which Phoebe helps him overcome. He buttheads with Dorothy Ann (again) in "Makes a Rainbow" when they get into a fight over color. Season Four (The Magic School Bus) Carlos gets the opportunity to debate in town hall over the proposal of a new mega mall in a The Magic School Bus episode, "Gets Swamped." He wants to argue for the mall, but he loses a coin toss to Janet, so now he has to argue against the mall. In another The Magic School Bus episode, "Makes a Stink," he tries to find the perfect scent for the class to present to Flora Whiff, a smell expert, but the mothball he brings is accidentally crushed by Janet. Mikey makes his second appearance in "Gets Programed" when Carlos asks for his help getting Mr. Ruhle's new computer set up. World War III Saving Beacon Academy "Well, we're ready to fight... for Beacon Academy, a beacon of hope... and a beacon of happiness, which it would too... save our beacon." "Carlos!" --Carlos to the Magic School Bus kids, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie When Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna came to Walkerville Elementary School, along with 10 (ten) Space Marines, 15 (fifteen) Exeron fighters, 30 (thirty) Blasters, 25 (twenty-five) Atlas soldiers, an Atlas sergeant, Jaecob Abhel, 8 (eight) Battle Fortresses, 4 (four) Arctic Battle Fortresses, 17 (seventeen) Atlesian Knight-200s, 5 (five) Baneblades, 6 (six) D77-TC Pelicans, and 10 (ten) Atlesian airships, along with MERC and the Preschool Girls, Ruby told the whole of Ms. Frizzle class to join the Beacon War and save the academy. When Fiona accepts what Team RWBY would say about the Beacon War and its happenings, she and her classmates bid farewell to Mr. Ruhle and they eventually get turned in their clothes into military uniforms, meaning they're ready for combat, despite still in their child ages. Carlos Ramon becomes even a little bit serious, yet he still uses his jokes sometimes. However, he can use his jokes to taunt at enemies at the same time. Soon after the Beacon War, he, Ms. Frizzle and her own students eventually became minions to Yang Xiao Long, because of the Magic School Bus' color, and is rewarded with a pair of upgraded Ember Celicas, which are called Ember Frizzles, which are named after the Frizzle sisters. Relatives *His father is shown in "Going Batty." Much like his son, he makes terrible puns, which cause the other parents to groan, "Mr. Ramon!" It's possible that Carlos gets his sense of humor from his father. *Mikey is his paraplegic younger brother. He's shown to be something of a genius, building inventions and contraptions much like Carlos. *He mentions his mother in a The Magic School Bus Rides Again episode, The Good, The Bad and the Gnocchi. Trivia *His first appearance is in the 1994 The Magic School Bus book The Magic School Bus in the Time of Dinosaurs. He and Keesha are the only two of the TV series' class not to have been introduced in the first two books. *The first coin flip he ever lost was to Janet ("Gets Swamped"). *He and his antics became the subject of an internet meme, with screen caps, image macros and/or photo-shopped images from the show being used in association with word play humor on 4chan and several other sites. *Carlos did not say any puns in two The Magic School Bus episodes, "Revving Up " or in "In The Arctic." *It's implied in four The Magic School Bus episode, "Gets Ready, Set, Dough," "Blows its Top," "Out of this World" and "Spins a Web" that he has a crush on Dorothy Ann. *His voice as well as classmate Ralphie's grow deeper in later seasons and more teenager-like despite that they along with the rest of the class are 8 (eight)-9 (nine). This is due to their voiceovers Daniel DeSanto and Stuart Stone respectively going through maturity and puberty at the time. *It's been strangely known for quite some times over the years that fans believe that Carlos Ramon bears a strong resemblance to an older character of another TV show named Ma-Ti from Cartoon Network's Captain Planet. *In The Magic School Bus Rides Again, ''he bears a strong resemblance to Marco Diaz from ''Star versus the Forces of Evil. Category:3rd Graders Category:Activists Category:Adventurers Category:Americans Category:Animated Characters Category:Animated Series Characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:Antic Masters Category:Arachnophobia-Suffering Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Atlas Army Members Category:Atlesians Category:Bakers Category:Beacon War-Involved Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Brown-Eyed Category:Brunettes Category:Builders Category:Bully Slayers Category:Buttheads Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Characters Who are Afraid of Ghosts Category:Characters with Animal Kindness Category:Characters Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Child Soldiers Category:Children Category:Class Clowns Category:Coin Flippers Category:Color-Interested Characters Category:Combat Knife Wielders Category:Comedians/Comediennes Category:Comedic Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Convincing Characters Category:Cousins Category:Cowards Category:Crushes Category:Debate Participants Category:Dinosaur-Interested Characters Category:Disaster Survivors Category:Discoverers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Embarrassed Characters Category:Emma Ross' Friends Category:Employed Children Category:Envious Characters Category:Environmentalists Category:Fictional Characters Category:Field Trip Participants Category:Future Alliance Characters Category:Gardeners Category:Geniuses Category:Gladys Scheer's Enemies Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Grimm Hunters Category:Gyeongyeong Citizens Category:Hands-On Characters Category:Hazel Heidi's Enemies Category:Heroes Category:Hispanics Category:Honorable Characters Category:Humans Category:Important Characters Category:Incompetent Characters Category:Internet Meme Characters Category:Inventors Category:Irritated Characters Category:Jerks Category:Jokers Category:Katie March's Friends Category:Kind Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Learners Category:Liars Category:Love Interests Category:Love Rivals Category:Lovers Category:Major Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Monster Slayers Category:Ms. Frizzle's Students Category:Musical Instrument Builders Category:Musicians Category:Nephews Category:Netflix Characters Category:Netflix Kids Boys Category:Netflix Kids Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Good Characters Category:Optimists Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Passionate Characters Category:Passionate Learners Category:PBS Kids Boys Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:Photographers Category:Programmers Category:Preschool Boys Category:Preschool Characters Category:Preteens Category:Pure Good Characters Category:Ravi Ross' Friends Category:Rivals Category:Scapegoats Category:Selfless Characters Category:Serious Characters Category:Shotgunners Category:Siblings Category:Slayers Category:Snipers Category:Soldiers Category:Sonic Alliance Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:South Koreans Category:Spoiled Characters Category:Spoiled Sweet Characters Category:Students Against Desert Scarcity Members Category:Survivors Category:Sweet Characters Category:Tanned Category:Taunting Characters Category:Team Magic School Bus Members Category:Team RWBY Extra Members Category:Team RWBY Members Category:The Magic School Bus Characters Category:The Magic School Bus Rides Again Characters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Time Travelers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Tricksters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Universal Traveled Characters Category:Walkerville Citizens Category:Walkerville Elementary School Students Category:Web Animation Characters Category:Web TV Show Characters Category:Western Animation Characters Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Yang Xiao Long's Minions Category:How I Can Help Make the World Great Guests